


It all started with a puppy

by batsyjokes



Series: A Series of Soft Batjokes [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batjokes, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soft Batjokes, This will just be a fic where Jeremiah and Bruce are being sweet with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsyjokes/pseuds/batsyjokes
Summary: A stray puppy brings together two men with a tragic past. They didn't know they needed each other until now.





	It all started with a puppy

Jeremiah sat at his desk rubbing his aching head as he look over his plans for his energy saving generator. He planned to pitch this idea at next weeks meeting. But he can't figure out where would he get that core component he needs. It was the heart of the generator and if he can't explain where can he get it then this idea will go to the trash bin. Suddenly he jumped as a Newspaper was dumped at his desk by the receptionist. 

She didn't say sorry and he liked it that way. No one in the office talked to him because he doesn't want to talk to them. He will only talk to them if the topic is work related. He came to work and not to socialise. Also he has trouble finding things to talk about. He just can't connect with people. It was all thanks to his upbringing. Jeremiah looked at the clock and realised it was 5:00 pm. He packed up his things and walked towards the elevator that will take him to the ground floor. The office he works at is small, consisting of 20 people working there.

Once he reach the ground floor he exit the building and cross the street to the pub. He sat down and ordered a beer. He turn on his phone and saw many messages from Ecco saying how much she misses him and wants him back. There was messages from his Step-Mum asking him to please call her. 

There was a sudden ringing in his ears followed by flashes of a small boy staring at a woman holding a whip. Jeremiah shake his head and dig in his bag for some pills and a bottle of water. He took one pill and swallow it with water. Then his beer finally came.

He sip his beer and search on his phone for possible suppliers on Google. Listed first was a company called Wayne Enterprises. Jeremiah pondered at the thought of them as the supplier. He then laughed because they would probably charge a lot and Jeremiah’s Boss doesn’t want to spend so much money on a new idea. His Boss already thought his ideas are too far out there.

Jeremiah sighed and drank from his beer again. He has a deadline to meet. The frustrating thing is that he was almost there. But one thing was blocking him; Money.

Jeremiah sniffled and wiped a lone tear that escaped his eye. He heard a whimper coming from below. He look down and saw a German Shepard puppy holding up a paw at him. Jeremiah just starred for a moment. This was the most unexpected thing to happen to him today. Actually it was the only unexpected thing to happen to him today.

The Puppy whimpered again and Jeremiah smiled. He leaned forward to pet the puppy. The puppy gave his hand a lick which caused Jeremiah to laugh. “You are very friendly aren’t you?” said Jeremiah.  
The Puppy then jumped onto Jeremiah’s lap and stare at the glass of beer. Jeremiah smiled, “You can’t drink beer.”

The Puppy whimpered again. Jeremiah must figured that it was thirsty. So he took out his bottle and an empty lunch box. He poured the water in the lunch box and put it on the table in front of the puppy.

The Puppy immediately stood on two legs and drank it while Jeremiah stroke it’s back. He always wanted a puppy but his foster parents never allowed it. He saw that the puppy had no collar and name tag. 

Jeremiah thought of taking it home but his apartment does not allow animals. His tenant would explode with anger if he found out. Jeremiah look at the dog and felt his heart break in two. He guessed he was never meant to have a dog. There was an animal shelter near Gotham Central Park. He would take the puppy there. 

Jeremiah left money on the table and with the puppy in his arms, he left the pub and made his way to the park.

***

Jeremiah was walking alongside the park and saw a family sitting on a picnic rug. They looked so happy and cheerful. This was a family that Jeremiah had wished for growing up.

Jeremiah lifted the puppy up to his face, “I hope a good family adapts you.” The puppy licked him and Jeremiah wanted to cry because he wanted so bad to keep the puppy.

The puppy turn his head towards the park and immediately bark. It wriggle out of Jeremiah’s hand and ran to the park. Jeremiah chase after it, yelling for it to stop.

Jeremiah saw that the puppy was approaching a dark haired young man with an ice cream cup in his hand. He looked serious and deep in thought. The puppy stop in front of the young man and barked. 

The bark seemed to shake the man out of his reverie. He looked at the puppy and then his eyes seemed to fill with sadness. His lips form a frown. Jeremiah immediately felt bad. He picked up the puppy and said, “I’m so sorry for disturbing and upsetting you.”

The man look up at Jeremiah with those brown sad eyes, “You and your puppy did not disturb me.”  
A tear fell down the man’s cheek. Jeremiah bit his lip in panic. How was he suppose to comfort him? He looked so sad.

“Are you okay?” asked Jeremiah. He decided that would be a start in comforting someone.

The man sniffled and then laugh, “Look at me crying out of the blue.”

Jeremiah figured he didn’t want to talk about it. So he change topics, “Actually this is not my dog. It found me in a pub and now I’m taking it to an animal shelter.”

The man eyes widen, “You mean it doesn’t have a home?”

Jeremiah nodded, “Would you like to adapt him or her?”

The man laughed and suddenly Jeremiah felt like his heart was beating faster. That man had such a cute laugh.

“It’s a boy,” said the man. “And yes I would like to adapt him.”

Jeremiah put the puppy down but then it jump at his legs while whimpering. The man noticed this and smiled, “He doesn’t want to part with you.”

Jeremiah smiled sadly, “But I have to part with him. The apartment I rent doesn’t allow animals.”

The man look at Jeremiah and the puppy and was hit by an idea, “What if we have a joint ownership. The Puppy and you live with me. You can rent a room at the manor.”

Jeremiah heard the word manor and immediately cowered. He stepped back, “You must be an important figure and I am just an engineer. What would your friends think?”

The man frowned, “I only have the one friend and I am lonely in the manor. I only have my butler with me.”

Jeremiah suddenly wanted to keep the man company. He felt confused because usually he just doesn’t want to interact with people. But somehow he wants to get to know this man and be with the puppy of course.

So Jeremiah nodded, “I will take on your offer. My Name is Jeremiah Valeska.” He held out his hand.

The man stood up, put his ice cream down and shook his hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I am Bruce Wayne.”

Jeremiah gasped and froze. He was talking to the Bruce Wayne. The man that he read about on the newspaper. The one who lost his parents 6 years ago. The one person who he felt a connection with. They both shared trauma.

Jeremiah froze. He was overwhelmed with emotion. He always felt alone and that he was the only one with a tragic past. But then he read about the night Bruce Wayne’s parent’s died. Although he wish it never happened, he can’t help but feel comforted that there was someone out there like him.

“Jeremiah,” Bruce called out.

Jeremiah unfroze and immediately lots of words came out of his mouth, “I am so sorry for your loss. I know how you feel. I loss my parents too.”

Jeremiah then covered his mouth and turned red. He berated himself for opening up Bruce’s old wounds. He didn’t think. 

“I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to babble,” said Jeremiah.

Bruce stare at Jeremiah in surprise. He didn’t feel sad when Jeremiah mentioned his parents but instead he felt an understanding that was shared between them.

“I am alright,” said Bruce. “I guess we both know how each other feel.” Bruce kneeled down and pet the puppy, “What should we name you.”

“You decide,” said Jeremiah. “I don’t have any ideas.”

Bruce stroke the fur, “He looks a lot like my old dog. His name was Ace.

Jeremiah kneeled down, “Why don’t we name him Ace then. In honour of your old dog.”

Bruce look up at Jeremiah and a tear fell down his cheek again, “My parents gave me Ace for my 10th Birthday. The night my parents got murdered. Ace escaped the manor and he got hit by a car. He must of sense something was wrong and went to find us. So when I saw Ace the puppy, I just remembered the past and how much I miss my parents and Ace.”

Jeremiah stare at Bruce while he talked. He could see how sad Bruce was and how much he wanted to let it all out. He lifted his arm slowly and unsure and place it on Bruce’s shoulder.  
Bruce looks at Jeremiah and then abruptly wrapped his arms around him, buried his head in his shoulder and burst in to tears. 

Jeremiah tense up at the sudden touch but immediately relaxed as he pat Bruce’s back and let him cry to his hearts content. Ace also put a paw on Bruce’s leg as a gesture of comfort. 

After a whole minute, Bruce calmed down and let go of Jeremiah. His face was red. Jeremiah smiled at Bruce, “Do you feel better?”

Bruce smiled and nodded, “Thank you for letting me do that. I really needed it.”

Jeremiah didn’t know what made him said this. He said, “You can always talk to me when you are feeling down.”

Bruce touched Jeremiah’s hand, “I will come to you. You are just easy to open up to.”

Jeremiah’s heart seem to pop out off his chest. First of all the touch sent warmth throughout his body. When Bruce said ‘I will come to you.’ Here he was connecting with Bruce. It was something he struggled to do for so many years. Whenever he was approached by a person he would retrieve into his shell and make it seem like he was unapproachable. But with Bruce, it was a different story.

“You too,” said Jeremiah. 

Bruce stood up and said, “So tonight you will move to Wayne Manor. Alfred will pick you up.”

Jeremiah then smiled, “Are you sure you want to invite a complete stranger into your home?”

Bruce laughed and then said, “I don’t know why but you don’t seem like a complete stranger to me.”

Jeremiah look down shyly, “Is it crazy to say that Ace knew to bring me to you.”

Bruce picked up Ace, “It’s not crazy. Just like it’s not crazy to say that Ace symbolise a new beginning for you and me.”

Jeremiah smiled and wave goodbye. Bruce returned the smile. As Jeremiah walked he can’t help but smiled to himself. He was happy that he gets to keep Ace. He was happy that he made a friend.

Jeremiah touch the hand that Bruce touched before. He can’t believe that he gets to raise a dog with Bruce Wayne. 

***

Jeremiah waited in front of the apartment building with his suitcase. He saw a black sedan approach him. The door open and a man with silver hair who was wearing a suit came out of the car. This must be Bruce’s butler.

“Mr Valeska,” said the man. “I am Alfred Pennyworth. I will be escorting you to Wayne Manor.”

Jeremiah nodded and lifted his suitcase but Alfred said, “I can do that for you.”

Jeremiah took his hands off the suitcase and let Alfred do his thing. Jeremiah entered the car and took in the smell of the leather seats. He has never been in an expensive car before. 

Alfred enter the car and drove off in silence. After a while he asked Jeremiah what does he usually like to eat. Jeremiah eats anything. He is not fussy with what he eats. Alfred seemed to sigh in relief. After that there was no talk. 

Half an hour later they arrived at Wayne Manor. Jeremiah marvelled at the size of it. It looks like over 100 of his apartment room can fit inside the manor. 

The door to the manor opened and Bruce and Ace walked out the manor to greet Jeremiah.

Jeremiah pat Ace while he lick Jeremiah’s hand. Bruce had a big smile on his face which causes Jeremiah to froze on the spot.

Bruce flushed, “You’re starring at me.”

Jeremiah look down also flushing, “I am sorry it’s just nice to see you smile.”

Bruce smiled at what Jeremiah said, “Alfred told me I should smile more often.”

Bruce took Jeremiah’s hand and pulled him towards the manor, “Let’s go inside and drink tea.”

Jeremiah willingly let Bruce pulled him. At this stage he would go anywhere Bruce goes.

***

Jeremiah sip his tea while Bruce bought out a plate of shortbread biscuits. Bruce sat next to Jeremiah and asked, “So do you work currently?”

Jeremiah nodded, “I am an engineer. I am currently working on an energy saving generator.”

“That sounds fascinating,” said Bruce. “Do you have the blue prints with you?”

Jeremiah opened his brief case, took out his blueprints and lay it out on the table. Bruce look at it and his eyes widen in awe.

“How much power can one generate?” asked Bruce

“Just two can power every building south of westward bridge,” replied Jeremiah, smiling at Bruce.

“You have a brilliant mind,” said Bruce.

Jeremiah frowned, “Yeah but my brilliant mind didn’t think of the cost for the core component.” Jeremiah pointed at the section of the blueprint that labeled the core component.

Bruce look at it and said, “Wayne Enterprise has that in stock.”

“But it will be very expensive,” said Jeremiah.

“Wayne Enterprises can fund your project,” said Bruce.

Jeremiah stood up and shook his head, “I can’t possibly let you do that. What would your co-workers think?”

“I am the CEO,” said Bruce. 

“But you can’t just give out funds because of friends,” argued Jeremiah.

“I am doing this because I want to see your generator light up every house in Gotham,” said Bruce. “I genuinely think it is a brilliant idea and it will work.”

Bruce put his hand on Jeremiah’s arm, “It can be our little project. Don’t you want your project to become a reality?”

Jeremiah look at Bruce and knew he couldn’t argue with Bruce. He nodded, “Thank you Bruce, I appreciated it.”

“You’re welcome,” said Bruce. He stood up, “Let me show you to your room.

Jeremiah stood up and follow Bruce up the stairs and into a hallway. He stopped in front of a door and opened it, “Jeremiah this is your room.”

Jeremiah gasped at the size of the room. His entire apartment can fit in this room. The bed was huge. But there was still so much space.

“You are not use to this much space right?” asked Bruce, reading Jeremiah’s thoughts.

“We are from completely two different worlds,” said Jeremiah.

Bruce gesture for Jeremiah to face the hall. There was another door across the hall. “My room is there,” said Bruce, looking at him.

Jeremiah averted his gaze when he thought about hanging out in Bruce’s room for the night.

When Jeremiah didn’t say anything Bruce sighed, “Well I’m turning myself in for the night. Good night Jeremiah.”

Finally Jeremiah looked up and smiled, “Good night Bruce.”

Bruce smiled back and turned to walk to his room.

Jeremiah closed the door behind him and sank to the floor. Bruce’s smile was imprinted on his mind. His touch on Jeremiah’s hand, he still remember how it felt.

Jeremiah pictured a smiling Bruce in his head. He was so handsome, Jeremiah thought to himself. Jeremiah felt his heart beat hard against his chest. He can’t stop thinking about Bruce. What is happening to him?

A voice in his head said, ‘You are falling in love’. And it was all because he met a puppy named Ace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone. I hope you enjoy this fic. There will be a continuation of this soon :$


End file.
